


What You've Got

by SquirrelNo2



Series: Instrument of Chaos [12]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelNo2/pseuds/SquirrelNo2
Summary: Julie and her friends have a lot to process after their latest visit to an alternate timeline. On the bright side, they also have a lot of love to go around.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: Instrument of Chaos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953958
Comments: 70
Kudos: 45





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another one where we check in with relationships! I may change up the characters, if Nick or Julie's family make an appearance in later chapters, since I do want to address everybody's relationships and not just the romantic ones, but I'm using the romances as a skeleton for this. Just a fun little peek at my blatant pantsing. I swear I plan... sometimes.  
> I think I forget to say this at the start of most fics in this series, but if you show up to this fic just seeing the ships you like and not realising it's latest in a series, you are absolutely going to be lost. There are about a whole two fics you can read without context in this series, and that's the first one and "The Rest". This is not one of those series where you can jump in wherever, unfortunately, I get way too deep in my lore. (cue knowing groans from people who've been reading this for a while.)  
> Also, this is the last interlude in this series. I'm screaming. I literally wrote the first interlude just like "I can't fit this vaguely shippy but ultimately noncommittal scene in the next fic so I guess I will make it a oneshot to publish while I plan the next one" and now it's a Thing. This is the sixth one of these. What even.

Flynn handed the headphones back to Carrie, humming the tune of Carrie’s latest song. Carrie watched her anxiously.

“So do you want to help me mix it?” Carrie said finally.

“Yes, obviously,” Flynn said immediately. She’d only been waiting for Carrie to ask. “You’re sure you want _me_ to do it? We’ve got different sounds.”

“I’m trying to branch out,” Carrie said. “And I trust you. You’d make it sound like a Dirty Candi song.”

Flynn smiled down at her laptop.

“I think I have a few ideas,” she said. She looked at the headphones in Carrie’s hands, debating whether she wanted to start now.

“Should we, like, talk or something?” Flynn said instead. Carrie’s eyes got really big, and Flynn could have sworn she saw her girlfriend’s eyes dart toward her bedroom door.

“Talk?” Carrie repeated.

Flynn made a face.

“I forgot you,” she said. “And I know we kind of talked about it, but… I don’t know, are you ok?”

Carrie shrugged.

“It’s better,” she said. “Are you?”

Now it was Flynn’s turn to wonder if she could escape. It wasn’t the first time she’d forgotten people because of time travel. She’d already had it happen that very first time, when Luke and Alex had been adults. But she’d barely even known the boys then, and she certainly hadn’t been kind of nasty to them before she remembered them.

It was weird, how bad Flynn felt about their time in the other timeline. She didn’t really _regret_ the time she and Carrie had been at odds, because Carrie had been terrible for a long time. But knowing that she’d shut down the girl who loved her and wanted to be better, expecting Carrie to be the same old person – that was activating the guilt mechanism in Flynn’s soul.

“I didn’t feel too bad about forgetting Luke and Alex the first time,” Flynn said slowly, choosing to start at the beginning, because how the _heck_ was she going to get into some of this – she took a breath, trying to calm herself. “I didn’t know them really well, I was mostly just upset that Julie lost people she cared about.”

Carrie folded her hands in her lap, watching Flynn intently.

“But now – Luke and Alex and Reggie and Willie, they’re my friends,” Flynn said. “Like, not quite Julie-level but getting there, really my friends. I don’t make a lot of friends, Carrie. I know I’m supposed to be all about friendship or whatever, but that’s because I cling to the ones I have. And my friendship with Nick! We were just classmates! He was that guy who tried dating Julie for two seconds before they both went ‘uh, no thanks’ and then he disappeared again.”

Flynn tried to blink back her tears, and when that didn’t work she went for an obnoxious, comical sob. A tiny smile crossed Carrie’s face, but she was still watching Flynn. Waiting for the rest of it.

Flynn wondered why she’d wanted to be _known_ by people, if this was how it turned out. Bad enough Julie could pull this, now there was basically a small army of people ready to draw Flynn’s most emotional secrets out of her. Rude.

“You’re a big part of it,” Flynn said. “Because I was fair to you, as far as I knew, but I also wasn’t being fair to you. I don’t really like being wrong, and there’s nobody to be mad at but me because you tried to tell me. But it’s not just forgetting you. It’s the fact that for the first time in a long time, before all this happened, I wasn’t afraid I would lose anybody, no matter how crazy this magic stuff got. I was _gaining_ people in my life. That’s crazy! That never happens to me! And then I just spent a few days back in that stupid headspace where I’m all ‘oh no, if one thing goes wrong Julie will leave me behind forever and I’ll be alone.’”

Flynn risked a look at Carrie, whose eyes looked damp.

“You’re not alone,” she said quietly. “And I know you know that now, but…” Carrie made a face that was somewhere between a scowl and a pout. Flynn giggled. Her girlfriend was _adorable_ , even in terrible awful emotional moments.

“Thanks,” Flynn said, taking pity on Carrie. “I know what you mean. And it does matter to hear it.”

Another thought occurred to her. Maybe this talking-about-feelings thing really was as good as everybody was insisting all the time, because she finally had some brain space freed to think about something else that was much more important.

“So in the alternate timeline,” Flynn said, leaning forward with her best impish grin. Carrie looked like she was genuinely concerned Flynn was about to stab her or something. “You said you love me.”

Carrie’s eyes widened.

“What? No! I mean, yes, I did, because it was a quick way to say it.” She sniffed and tossed her hair. It was very unconvincing.

“Carrie,” Flynn said flatly. “It does not take _that_ much more effort to say ‘we’re dating.’”

“Ok, fine, I love you. What’s your point?” Carrie said irritably.

“Uh, I love you too, obviously?” Flynn said. Carrie nearly dropped her headphones.

“Oh,” she said. “Thank you.”

Flynn clapped her hands over her mouth to hold in her laughter. Carrie’s face started to turn bright red.

“Shut up,” Carrie said, even though Flynn had said _nothing_. Yet.

“How have you managed,” Flynn said in a strangled voice, “to convince people you’re _cool_?”

“Shut up!” Carrie shrieked, setting her headphones aside and pummelling Flynn’s shoulder ineffectively. Flynn cackled as she took the soft hits.

“You’re such a disaster!” Flynn crowed.

“I’m a lesbian, Flynn, what do you expect?” Carrie snapped, stopping her assault to huff and toss the hair back from her eyes. Flynn took the opportunity to kiss her on the cheek, moving just slowly enough Carrie could pull away. It was only about the second or third time she’d done that since they came back from the other timeline.

As Flynn pulled away, Carrie turned her head toward Flynn. Flynn froze, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I kind of want to kiss you for real,” Carrie said. “I mean, on the lips.”

“Oh,” Flynn said, because she was not immune to disaster lesbian behaviour either. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Carrie said.

“Oh my god, Carrie, do I have to give you a written invitation?”

The rest of Flynn’s beautifully improvised teasing speech was lost as Carrie kissed her. Flynn mourned her clever words for a second, but she forgot everything she’d had planned a second after that.


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Alex's family makes a cake. Some of Willie's family hangs out at the mall. In between, Willex screams in a museum, as they deserve.

Willie had managed to fill his time with chaos and excitement – following the lifers around at school, or coaxing the other ghosts into coming with him when he went skateboarding, or watching rehearsals after school. He’d helped Flynn with homework (only later discovering that he did not, in fact, remember anything about his high school math classes and that they were long enough ago he wouldn’t have been any help anyway) and he’d laughed _heartily_ at Nick attempting to learn one of Carrie’s dance routines.

He had, to put it simply, successfully avoided being alone.

Now he was sitting on the countertop, out of the way of Ray, Julie, and Carlos, who were attempting to make a cake together for _Tía_ Victoria’s upcoming birthday. There was a lot more flour on the floor than in the bowl at this point. Willie was wondering if he should put a silly message or drawing in the pile of flour.

Alex poofed in beside him and hopped up on the counter as well. Carlos dropped an egg, and Willie laughed even as he winced.

“Hey,” Alex said. “I was wondering where you were.”

“You were looking for me?” Willie asked, though he didn’t know why he was surprised. Or, he did, but the three days he spent in another timeline shouldn’t have outweighed all the time he’d spent here, and he’d rather pretend they didn’t. “Sorry, hot dog.”

“No problem,” Alex said. “What’s going on here?”

Julie looked up from the recipe at that.

“Chaos,” she said. “And Willie’s mocking us instead of helping.”

“You said you had it handled!” he said faux-innocently. Julie stooped down and picked up a handful of floor-flour to toss at him. Willie cackled louder.

“You know you have to wash your hands again, right?” he said.

“Worth it,” Julie said as she headed for the sink.

Willie hadn’t realised his smile had faded until Alex nudged him.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Willie said.

“Ok,” Alex said. “Good, yeah. You know it’s ok if you’re not?”

“Are you ok?” Willie asked, because half the time if he himself asked that it was because he, Willie, was freaking out a little and expected other people to be freaking out for the same reasons. Alex sighed, looking at Carlos trying to break his replacement egg. Ray was watching like a hawk, probably for any stray eggshells.

“I’m glad we’re home,” he said. “And I feel guilty.”

Willie took his hand.

“I think we all do, but it’s not your fault,” he said. An idea occurred to him, and he nudged Alex with his elbow. “Want to go scream about it?”

Alex laughed, throwing his head back, and Willie watched the way his hair hung down, the peculiar flat way light sat on him like all ghosts, the way he turned his head at an angle to look at Willie when he’d caught his breath. There was nothing unusual about Alex, and Willie had never met anybody like him.

“Please,” Alex said. Willie squeezed his hand and took him to the museum – to _their_ museum. Alex lifted his free hand to push his hair back with a little laugh, and without prompting opened his mouth to scream.

Willie loved Alex so much.

“Hey, if this is just gonna be me –“ Alex said, realising Willie hadn’t made a sound.

“No, I was just – I gotta muster my reasons to scream, hot dog,” Willie said. He took a breath and started to scream.

He screamed about the fact that he’d forgotten Alex, and all their friends. He screamed about the fact that they were _family_ and Willie hadn’t known. He screamed for Dante and Genevieve and Fuego and everybody at the Hollywood Ghost Club, who he’d barely talked to until the timeline changed. He screamed for the fact that it had been months and Caleb still thought he owned Willie.

When he and Alex had both run out of breath, Alex reached out and pushed a strand of hair back from Willie’s face.

“Do you want to talk about it yet?” he asked.

“Do you?” Willie said.

“I think I’ve talked a lot about how I feel, and I’ll probably keep blurting it out periodically for a while,” Alex said. “A lot of apologies for everything, whether or not you need me to. Frantically pacing in the middle of the night because I just remembered that dumb joke I made to Caleb because I thought I was being really cool. The usual.”

Willie laughed.

“Fair enough,” he said. That left him with no good reason to avoid talking about his own feelings. “I… Look, there’s a lot of stuff I’m still processing. But you know what hit me, that I didn’t even think about? Dante.”

Alex stared at him.

“Dante?” he repeated.

“I was the one who introduced him to Caleb,” Willie said. Alex nodded, and Willie figured that had probably come up in the short time they’d been working together to get Willie out of the club. “I introduced a lot of ghosts to Caleb, and I feel awful about it, but – I was just… Caleb promised me a family, and I ended up trying to build it myself. Nobody ever had time for me. I think that maybe that was Caleb pulling strings, but at the time I just figured…”

Alex’s fingers flexed and curled around Willie’s. He was watching Willie with quiet, compassionate eyes.

“I feel like I ran myself ragged trying to make us into a family, sometimes, and then I ended up giving up for a long time,” Willie said. “And since you got me out – I owe my _soul_ to Dante and Genevieve and everybody who stood up to Caleb, and I’ve barely thought about them. I have no idea how they’re doing.”

“Caleb can’t hurt them,” Alex said softly.

“No,” Willie said. “But there are lots of things that could go wrong, and I wouldn’t know.”

“Do you want to go talk to them?” Alex asked.

“I don’t want to go back to the club,” Willie said reflexively. Then he thought about it. He’d known Dante for years. He knew where he would go.

“I have someplace we could try,” he said. “If… Do you want to come?”

Willie didn’t want to be alone for even a few minutes, but he didn’t want to admit that. Thankfully, Alex squeezed his hand and smiled.

“I’d love to,” he said.

Willie took him to the strip mall Dante disappeared to sometimes. It was the building that had replaced Dante’s childhood home, and the place where Willie had met him.

As if he’d known Willie would be looking for him, Dante was sitting on the curb outside a hair salon. Genevieve was next to him, juggling rocks with a smile.

Willie swallowed, suddenly nervous. He’d never known if they resented him for what he’d done. He didn’t know if they were mad he hadn’t gotten in touch. He really didn’t know much of anything about what the conversation would be like. But he’d brought Alex, and Genevieve had caught sight of him. She let her rocks fall and scrambled to her feet, to Dante’s bewilderment.

“Where have you been?” she said, throwing herself at Willie in a hug. Willie patted her on the back awkwardly, forced to let go of Alex’s hand by the tightness of her bear hug. Over her shoulder, Willie could see Dante approach more casually, though he looked happy, too.

“And you! Alex, right? Willie’s boyfriend?” Genevieve said, turning to Alex.

“Uh… yeah,” Alex said awkwardly. “Hi.”

“Good to see you,” Dante said to Willie as Genevieve began interrogating Alex.

“Are – Is everybody ok?” Willie asked.

“It’s tense,” Dante said. “Some people don’t get why we couldn’t keep on going. Caleb’s been doing his best to make life miserable, and I think he’s convinced more than a few people that it’s your fault, not his.”

Willie’s throat felt like it was closing up.

“Fuego, for one, bought in pretty hard,” Dante added. “Sorry. I know you two had –“

“We didn’t really,” Willie said hastily. “I mean, we tried, but… he’s not my type.”

Dante looked like he had a lot of things he wanted to say and was trying not to say anything.

“I’m glad you’re all right,” he said instead.

“Man, that’s supposed to be my line,” Willie said.

“Well, it’s not like you could come around the club,” Dante said. “Caleb may not be able to hurt people, but that hasn’t kept him off the warpath, and the ghosts he has on his side haven’t made that same promise.”

“I’m glad you found us,” Genevieve said. Alex looked a little like she’d hit him with a sledgehammer. “And that you brought your boyfriend. He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, he is,” Dante said. “You and your friends did a lot for us.”

Alex ducked his head sheepishly.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “We couldn’t do that much.”

“You did more than anybody’s done for the club since Caleb started it,” Dante said firmly. “Good to have you meet the family under a better circumstance.”

Willie jerked his head up in shock. Dante’s words didn’t seem to have surprised Genevieve, though Alex met Willie’s eyes like he, too, was remembering Willie’s fears about having no family.

“Well, he’s already met mine,” Alex said softly. “We figured it had been long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie just wants to be loved, I scream to the heavens. LET HIM BE LOVED!!!  
> also is this a stealth recurrence of the Dream Team in the form of povs? maaaaybe. It depends on if I get both Julie and Reggie in the last chapter.  
> Tomorrow is Julie/Reggie/Luke, and as you may have guessed from the previous two chapters it will also be based on the framework of a basic, sappy, romantic trope, because we deserve lots of that kind of goodness in our shippy fics.


	3. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie, Reggie, and Luke talk about their plans. As you may guess from the title, they cuddle.

Julie should have gone to sleep an hour ago, but she hadn’t been able to sleep on time the last few days, and she’d finally just given up. If she kept going until she couldn’t, then she’d just fall asleep easily, right?

So she was sitting on her bed, drawing. She’d started out just messing around with new coloured pencils, and then it turned into a sketch of the Instrument surrounded by some Dirty Candi-style imagery. Not something she ever wanted her friends to see, but she could at least tell herself it was therapeutic.

“Julie!” came a strangled whisper from her window. She jumped, and hastily tucked her sketchbook away at the sight of Luke awkwardly clinging to the outside of her windowsill.

“Luke! What are you doing?” she hissed.

“I saw your light on,” he said.

“Ok… Why are you out there?”

“I’m supposed to stay out of your room unless I’m invited,” he said, sounding surprisingly calm and rational for a boy who was dangling from a windowsill by his forearms. Julie, knowing that Luke’s calm and rational moments came either when music was involved or when he was being definitely _not_ calm and rational, hurried over.

“Come in,” she said with fond frustration. Luke poofed inside just as she opened the window further. Julie eyed the window, tempted to leave it because of the nice breeze, but also she _did_ live in LA and the air _was_ mostly smog. She closed the window completely.

“What’s up?” she asked Luke. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just… saw your light on,” he said.

“You said that,” Julie pointed out. “Why were you looking?”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he pointed out.

“Luke,” Julie said, because there was no way the boy who had encouraged her to sneak out was going to care about her staying up an extra hour. “What’s going on?”

“I mean, Reggie was having one of his totally-not-stressed showers and Alex and Willie are on a date and I just kind of got…” He coughed sheepishly, ducking his head.

“Lonely,” Julie finished for him.

“Pretty silly, right, I mean, it’s a few minutes. Not like I can’t _hear_ Reggie singing in the shower.” Luke avoided Julie’s gaze, throwing himself down at the foot of her bed. Julie rolled her eyes and tugged him up, letting him sit on the actual bedspread. She sat next to him and pulled her legs up to the side, leaning against him.

“It’s not silly,” she said. “I get it. You do know Reggie’s gonna wonder where you are, though, right?”

“Oh, no –“ Luke blurted, bolting upright. A second later Reggie showed up, still dripping wet and with his flannel haphazardly stretched over his shirtless body. Julie could only imagine he’d gotten dressed fast, and was pretty sure she should be grateful he’d remembered his pants.

“Julie, have you seen Luke? I got out of – Oh, hi, Luke.” Like a puppet whose strings had been cut, the panic rushed out of Reggie all at once. Julie covered her eyes in embarrassment, but not before she got a glimpse of Luke’s bright red face.

“Reggie,” Julie said. “Please go put a shirt on. Luke’s sorry. We’re fine. This is weird.”

“Oh, uh –“ A flash of light later, he was wearing a shirt. Julie lowered her hand, amused to see that Luke was still staring at Reggie like he was reassessing everything.

“If you guys can poof your clothes on, why do I catch you actually physically changing your jackets and things sometimes?” Julie asked.

Reggie looked like he was seriously thinking about it.

“Nostalgia,” he said finally. “Can I sit?”

“Are you going to get my bed wet?” Julie asked. “Here.” She hastily scurried out of her room towards the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and ran back to her room. As Reggie dried his hair, Julie nudged Luke over so there was room for Reggie with her in the middle. She wanted to be in between her boyfriends, and she had a feeling they wouldn’t mind, given the way they’d both shown up tonight. Reggie sat down in the spot they cleared for him and reached across Julie, hugging her as he took Luke’s hand.

“Sorry,” Luke said, his blush finally fading. “I didn’t mean to scare you, bro, I just…”

“He was checking on me,” Julie said.

“Oh,” Reggie said. “Well, that makes sense. I’m glad you’re both ok.”

“I won’t do it again,” Luke said. Reggie grinned at him. Julie laid her head on Luke’s shoulder again and reached out for Reggie’s other hand, letting her eyes drift closed as he stroked her hand gently with his thumb.

“Do we have to fight Caleb again?” Reggie asked quietly. Julie opened her eyes, biting back an angry retort. She knew why he was asking.

But he should know why it mattered.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie said immediately. “I don’t want Caleb to keep messing with us, I hate what he and Ava did to you and your mom. But I’m really…”

He took a shaky breath. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

“Reggie,” Julie said softly. “Reggie, I’m sorry. But if we let them they’ll keep doing this, to somebody else if not to us.”

“Yeah, this way, we take the fight to them. No more waking up in alternate universes, finding out somebody’s gone,” Luke said, leaning around Julie.

“Even when we win, they manage to hurt you,” Reggie said. “I don’t think it matters who starts the fight, it’s still a fight. Everybody comes out of it worse.”

“So what do we do?” Julie asked. “What other option do we have, Reggie? That year is going to end whether we plan or not, and if the past few months have taught us anything it’s that Caleb and Ava are more than willing to make plans of their own. They used my _mom_ , Reggie. They can’t keep doing this.”

“I know,” Reggie said. “But I’m really tired of seeing my family cry.”

Julie’s anger wilted like a paper flower in the rain, and she flung herself at him for a hug. Luke scooted closer, rubbing a hand on Julie’s back. When she lifted her gaze, she saw that he was doing the same for Reggie.

“Whatever you want to do, I’ll help you,” Reggie said. “But I want you to know I’m scared.”

“I don’t want to scare you,” Julie said. “But I have to do this.”

“We do,” Luke said. “If you do, we do.”

“Yeah,” Reggie agreed. “That’s the kind of thing good boyfriends do, I’m pretty sure.”

“I’ll keep you safe,” Julie promised. Reggie wrinkled his nose.

“I’m not really worried about me,” he said. Julie sighed, worming one arm free from where it was trapped between Luke and Reggie so she could hold Luke, too.

“I know,” she said. “But I am.”

“Just make sure whatever we do, it’s together,” Luke said quietly. “Us, Alex, Willie and Flynn and Nick and Carrie – if we do ghost magic or time travel or anything, we do it together. No more forgetting.”

“I never want to forget you guys again,” Julie said fervently. “That’s part of why I want to do this.”

“Ok,” Reggie said, nodding.

“Yeah, we’re with you, Julie,” Luke said. “Whatever you need.”

Impulsively, Julie threw her weight to the side so they all went toppling onto the bed. As Julie, Reggie, and Luke rolled far enough apart to not be completely on top of each other. Reggie started to laugh. Luke wriggled around on the bed so his head was perpendicular to Julie’s, pressing his feet against the nightstand.

“You know I won’t disappear if you take your eyes off me?” Julie said after a minute. “I see it in both of you. You’re terrified of letting any of us out of your sight.”

“For good reason,” Reggie muttered.

“You can’t follow me everywhere,” Julie said. “And I think if you startle Carrie or Flynn one more time whoever it is might snap and double-murder you.”

“Flynn loves us!” Luke said. Julie noticed he said nothing to dispel the notion that Carrie might double-murder him.

“Yeah, but you’re also starting to annoy her,” Julie said. “And it’s not just you, I know, and I want to have you around all the time, too. I’m tired of losing people.”

Reggie rolled over and touched Julie’s face. Luke started to wriggle his way back alongside her.

“I’ll try,” Luke said softly, reaching across to hug Julie. “Reggie – I don’t want you scared like that again. But she’s probably right.”

“We’re never alone,” Reggie said. “We always have each other, right? So… maybe we don’t have to be in the same room all the time.”

“Yeah,” Luke said softly, lifting his hand to run his thumb across Reggie’s cheek. “But I’ll tell you when I go places, so I don’t freak you out.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Reggie said. Julie giggled. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy at last.

Luke let his arm relax over top of Julie and Reggie, pressing closer.

“Should we let you sleep?” Reggie asked, seeing Julie’s eyes close and open again slowly. Luke made a noise, and Julie could picture the way he was probably pouting at the thought of leaving.

“I’m comfortable,” Julie protested, tugging at Reggie so he rolled towards her, and she was wrapped up in a sideways group hug. “Just like… a minute.”

In a minute, she’d fallen asleep. When she woke up, she was tucked properly into bed, and a little note sat on her bedside table in Reggie’s handwriting.

 _Hey, Julie!_ it read with a little heart drawn after her name. _We did stay for longer than a minute so we wouldn’t wake you, but you seemed cold so we tucked you in and went to hang out in the studio. We love you._

Julie touched the little heart with a smile before getting up to tuck the note away in her dream box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many more discussions for them to have about the plans but also I have to save the best ones for the actual fic. As it is, everybody's fears are out in the open, and hugs are had.  
> (also why did I do frantic shirtless Reggie? because I project heavily onto Reginald Peters and I am absolutely the kind of person who would forget to dress fully upon a moment of panic, or just in general. You may think it's some weird fanservice, but I just think people who forget to wear clothes deserve representation.)  
> So!  
> Last interlude done, and now there is but one fic to go. A little bit of time travel, a little bit of magic, a lot of emotional conversations and character growth as is my wont. If you've ever wanted to know what Caleb and Ava's deal is with each other, well... That's gonna be answered at last.  
> It may take me some time to flesh out the plan for this one, because it requires a lot of Caleb and Ava backstory-ing, but I'll try to get it up by the weekend. yet again I'm gonna thank all of you, your support has meant so, so much to me and I am thriving on it.


End file.
